The Second Prophecy
by aussie-babe
Summary: What if there was a second prophecy… one that spoke of three beings with immense power that, if swayed onto one’s side in the war, that side would be come unstoppable… Well there is… and Harry isn’t nearly as alone as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Harry shot up from his sleep, body drenched in sweat and eyes wide with fright and tears. He sat still gasping for breath as his mind went over his nightmare once more, ignoring the warm breeze that played with his sweat filled shirt. He couldn't escape them… the dreams… no matter how hard he tried, he was always forced to watch as Voldemort committed his atrocities… and yet the order continued to ignore his existence and Ron hadn't sent him a single letter…

Harry slowly reached for his glasses and placed them on before looking at the battered second hand alarm clock that Dudley had chucked into the room at he start of the holidays… he ad hit it and now one of the lights didn't work… It was either 6 or 8:12… he couldn't be sure but since the Dursley's hadn't forced him up yet he was going to assume it was 6. His mind finally registered the breeze that was still playing with his shirt, and the small rustling sound it made as it wound through the pages of his books sprawled out on the floor.

Homework and studying had been his only escape… since he returned to what he was forced to think of as his home… one of the only things that allowed him to temporarily forget about Sirius' death, and ignore the constant pain in his chest that that knowledge caused. But he had finished all his homework now, and aside from chores had taken up simply re-reading all his text books from his previous years at Hogwart's… it was amazing how much easier the stuff was to understand once he actually had a basic understanding of the theory behind the spells and potions… why hadn't he done thins before? Though one thing was for sure… the theory behind the potions may be interesting, but he highly doubted he would ever be able to concoct a potion wit the same grace that he had seen Snape and Malfoy use.

He moved slowly to the open window and sat on the sill, absently staring out at the sky, trying to see if Hedwig would be returning soon. He had found upon arriving at the Dursley's that Hermione had already sent him a letter… he wasn't sure what it was about it, maybe the sincerity that he could feel, but he immediately took the words to heart and had in return poured out all his own feelings to his best friend… he trusted her completely… his only true confidant… and in his sister in everything but blood.

Seeing no sign of his faithful familiar Harry sunk back into his thoughts _Its all so confusing… Voldemort, he's growing stronger everyday, and loving the pain that he can cause… especially the pain that he can cause me…but the order are still keeping me in the dark, even after last year and Dumbledore's promise not to… it really goes to show exactly how much his word should be worth…What he needed at the moment was someone he could turn to… he didn't trust adults any more and Hermione would try to something but he knew realistically the chances of her succeeding were very slim. He needed someone who would tell him what was going on… train him for the confrontation that was sure to come… but no one would._

Harry's hand stopped playing with the bottom of his shirt as a female voice drifted from behind him… "I can tell you what you want to know, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived" actually Harry couldn't decide if he should scream for help or try and curse the intruder… in the end he settled on a middle option and turned around slowly to assess his 'attacker'.

She sat on his bed elegantly, everything from her fine silk Black hair and blood red lips to the blue robes and the dress she wore underneath it screamed aristocrat… and since the aristocrats of the wizarding world were mostly loyal to Voldemort, he could be in trouble.

He jumped when a small tinkling laugh rand through the room and couldn't quiet suppress the fear that Vernon would come in again and take his anger out on him… slowly she patted the bed beside him and spoke, in a sweet voice, and not the false sweet that his aunt used. "Come sit down Harry and we will talk…"

It was an interestingly new way for Voldemorts death eaters to try and catch him… he never actually thought they would stoop so low as to offer an invitation… some how it just seemed wrong… as wrong as the fact that he felt compelled to do as she asked… and the fact that Death Eaters really shouldn't be allowed to wear anything but black… old snake face would chuck a fit if he found out one of his followers was walking around in style… he was after all an obsessive megalomaniac that had a fascination with death and the colour black as a whole…

Harry realised his thoughts had wondered when she laughed again, this time slightly loader and again patted the bed "Don't worry Harry, I am neither a follower of Voldemort nor a blind follow of your headmaster…" she said and Harry was surprised when his body instinctively started to move towards her, coming to a stop three steps after he began to move.

He realised there was something about this woman that his instincts screamed for him to trust, somehow over coming the distrust that had built up around Dumbledore's constant lies. Maybe that in itself was a reason to distrust the woman, yet his instincts had never been wrong before… his actions in the MOM/DOM were not instinctive they were based upon a blind need to help and save, a need that he was starting to think Dumbledore himself built up and nurtured in him. He frowned in thought before finally speaking "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked, voice amazingly neutral, considering the waring emotions that were flying through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"The answer is simple child. Were I to be one of those that hide behind the white mask I would have had no qualms with killing you when you back was turned…" what she said was true… there were only a few DE's that liked to taunt their prey, and they knew not to do that with him now… he always escaped when they did. He continued to listen as she continued to speak "And I hold no allegiance the ministry of magic nor the small band of… fighters… that Hogwarts headmaster created to… help… others… I am her as an independent, to give you much needed information and a choice that none other has." She finished speaking softly and Harry thought he could hear an undertone of annoyance when she said that no one else had given him choices… she also seemed to stress certain words when she was talking about the order… almost like she wanted to actually say something else.

Slowly, half afraid that his actions may be wrong he walked over and sat next to the woman, trying to watch her at all times. "What… what do you mean?" he asked finally and was surprised when she smiled slightly.

"There is much the fractions of the wizarding world has been keeping from you, young one… your power… your history… and your fate… the prophecy…" she responded slowly like she was trying to think of what to say.

Harry cut her off when she mentioned the prophecy "Wait! How do you know about that! Dumbledore said only he knew the whole thing…" he scuttled back slightly as it occurred to him that this may very well be the Voldemorts plan to try and get the true contents… through he really couldn't understand how it would matter if he did.

She laughed again, this time lacking the tinkling warmth that had been there before, yet the sound didn't actually make him afraid… he just wondered if she truly was completely there… never the less his ears soaked up the information that the woman offered "So the old man finally told you of that one did he… yes he probably would have, if only to try and regain your trust." Harry nodded slowly… he knew why Dumbledore had finally told him… the man had run out of other options… his Slytherin side wasn't as dead as many liked to think (it just didn't get exercised all that much!) "No little one, the prophecy I speak of is just as important as the one the headmaster told you… all headmasters must know off it as it was foretold by Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Harry gapped at that… could he possibly be linked to more than one prophecy? More importantly could Dumbledore truly know this other and still refuse to tell him after what happened at the end of the last year… very stupid question… of course he could.

Harry's shoulders sagged in defeat for a brief moment before they straightened and he looked directly into the woman's eyes "And what do you wish to offer me, mamm? I can either continue to play the pawn or turn to the dark lord for guidance, neither are acceptable and I don't believe I can survive against the world alone… a third player." He finished watching as a small flash of emotion he had rarely seen… in only a few people… Hermione, Sirius, and Remus… if he read the emotion right she was strangely enough… proud? Of him?

Though the emotion disappeared almost as soon as it came and he soon found a set of determined sky blue eyes. "Do you trust me Harry? Trust me enough to let me change you? Begin the first step for you to come into your power? To let me take you away from this place?" she asked intently. They were very interesting questions… and he found, strangely that, yes he truly did trust this strange woman… she could possibly be the one person that could help him escape the situation he was in… apparently the only one that was willing to try and train him. He opened his mouth to speak but found it suddenly dry so instead choose to slowly nod his head in agreement, watched as an easy smile graced the woman's face, strangely making him relax, and he truly didn't worry as the woman moved behind him and an armed snaked around his chest.

It wasn't the intimate kind of embrace that one would expect from lovers, and yet it was far more caring… far to intimate to be expected from a complete stranger that he had know for perhaps half an hour if even that… and yet he felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. He remained relax as the woman gently tilted his head onto his left shoulder and he wasn't truly surprised when fangs pierced his neck, slowly, gently but swiftly sucking his blood into her mouth. Where he may have once panicked had such a thing happened, now it made him relax even further and he felt a languid peace take over his mind as his eyesight faded into blurs despite that fact that he knew his glasses still adorned his face. He sighed as the fangs withdrew and a tongue slowly traced over the two wounds and they just as slowly knitted back together. He opened an eye slightly as something was pushed against his lips and eyed what appeared to be a white stick… no a wrist. Beside his ear he heard the woman's voice speak softly, instructing him in what to do "Drink Harry" was all she said and he did the minute that his slightly foggy mind processed that instruction, immediately latching his mouth onto the prominent vein and began to drink the sweet liquid that spilled into his mouth… he didn't even know when his mouth had grown the fangs he now used to pierce the skin.

He almost whimpered when the wrist was gently pulled away a short time later, and the woman supporting him gently lowered him onto the bed, he didn't even try to move as the woman spoke again, voice soft and close enough to his ear that he felt her breath "Wait a moment Harry for your body to fully adjust, and change. While this happens I will collect your stuff… you don't need to stay in this place for longer than necessary." She finished and pulled away. Harry listened as faint footsteps moved away before he doubled over in pain, clutching at his stomach as an unbearable pain started and worked through the rest of his body, he stifled the scream that threatened to escape his throat with a practiced ease… Vernon would have no idea that something was happening inside of the room… not if he could help it…

The pain left as soon as he came and slowly he sat up, swinging his legs onto the floor and standing up slowly, swaying as he began to walk forward, pain spiking though his legs with each step. He sighed in relief when the woman's arm snaked around his waist and supported his unsteady weight, while the other gently removed his glasses, amazingly clearing his blurred vision, so he could see that she had indeed retrieved all of his stuff from around the room… even his hidden floorboard had been opened and emptied.

"Shall we be going, young one?" she asked gently, shrinking all of his belongings as she asked, and her eyes once more scanned the room, a small amount of distaste showing through her eyes at the lack personal effects that the Dursley's had given him through the years of his life.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, coughed with the effort and to clear his throat before trying to speak again "H – Hedwig hasn't returned y-yet…" he explained looking out of the window into the slowly lightening sky. No matter what happened in the world he never wanted to leave his very first friend… actually come to think of it he would need to tell both Hermione and Remus what had happened… How would the respond to what he had now become?

Her arm gave a small hug as if she had known were his thoughts were leading him and offering her own silent support and she spoke again "Do not worry so much, little one. Your beauty will know where to find you and your blood family will accept you if that is who they truly are. Come home with me and rest. Tomorrow I will sit with you and we will tell you all I truly know. What we do after that we will decide together… I will not leave my young to find for themselves in this world and her sometimes harsh views." The woman reassured him and he smiled slightly… this woman had called him her young… her child… and it could be possible that he would finally have a parent figure to follow… for now though he leant further into her steady support as his vision once again began to darken… looks liked a prolonged malnourishment coupled with lack of sleep and today's events had finally taken a toll on his body… yet he knew instinctively that when he awoke he would be safe, and in a place were he could possibly learn to live and feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh... well it took me a little while to notice it but i ahvent been going through all those tiny little legal necesities... so here i go... i dont own any of the characters that you may find in this writting... it is after all called fanfiction, and is based entirely upon the marvelous work of J. K. Rowling... i wish i could right like her... Any way... on with the next chapter!

* * *

Harry stretched slowly and buried further under the heavy comforter, as light filtered through his window… Vernon would be banging on his door soon and Hedwig should be back with Hermione's reply some time today… it was one of the few things he actually looked forward to during the summer.

He rolled around and spooned the pillow while pulling another over his head as an extra method to prevent light penetration… it was with this action that his mind finally realised what he was doing… he didn't have more than one pillow, and even that was a par stretch from what one usually associated with the head cushion most slept with… further more… he had a sheet… a very old and worn sheet that probably shouldn't even be used by a street person let alone in a house… he had _never_ owned a comforter in his entire life…

He shot up in bed, back ridged as he prepared for the worse, only to find himself in an elegantly furnished room decked out in beautiful reds, gold's and oranges with what he recognised as holly wood, only due to his familiarisation with his own wand. His trunk and other belongings sat beside a dresser, reassuring Harry that he had not some how become a prisoner, while his eyes continued to analyse the room. Four elaborate doors led out from the room, and he somehow instinctively knew that none had been spelled to either keep him in or keep people out… a friends place then…

It was that thought brought back the memories of what he thought of as the day before… was it truly possible that someone… anyone… had come to help him… How could his vampiric nature affect his role in the war now? Was it for the better or worse? Harry knew without a doubt that he could not judge the answer of that until he truly understood what vampirism entailed… certainly there was very little information available on the beings in either Flourish and Blotts or the Hogwarts library… he knew… Ron had at one stage in their third year insisted that they learn everything they could to defend themselves from 'the evil slimy git… his probably biding his time… waiting till Dumbledore is a way for a long time before he goes on a feeding frenzy and then disappeared'… Harry personally thought Ron had a very active imagination.

Well obviously he could do the Gryffindor thing and explore if he really wanted… get a feel for the place he was now staying at… though he really didn't feel like it at the moment… deciding on a compromise he slipped from between the covers and began to slowly walk around what he hoped he could call 'his' room… it was simply stunning, and spoke of opulence, while somehow appearing to be simplistic and very basic. Still needing to satisfy the basic need to explore he carefully opened each door, only re-closing two… The huge walk in closet that was practically filled to the brim with clothes in all styles, and the door that led out into a hallway. The third led into a small sitting room/study set out in the same colour coordination as the bedroom she had just come from, somehow seeming to soothe his heart.

Now though he knew what he wanted to do… a shower… a long hot shower that would hopefully melt away all the small aches and pains he felt lingering in his body from the transformation… the woman had said it was a necessary change if he was to fore fill the prophecy, and he still had no reason not to trust her… so far she had been very honest with him, and for that simple act he was grateful… actually he would probably be grateful for any acts of honesty… even if it were to come from a Death Eater sneering above him promising death… that however wasn't likely to happen.

He didn't stop to look at anything as he made a bee line to one of the facilities he wasn't allowed regular access o at the Dursleys… thankfully they had allowed him to shower the morning before and given him a new set of oversized PJ's before shoving him back into the room… and he hadn't complained. Slipping out of the clothes he made a mental note to burn them as soon as possible while stepping into the shower and turning the facet… magic was so wonderful… the water changed instantly to the temperature that he wanted, and stood still for a few minutes, simply letting the water wash over, him relax him, before opening an eye and beginning to go through all of the bottles set neatly on the side… He was in heaven after all!

Harry couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face as he finally left the shower, he estimated perhaps half an hour later, he loved being able to take care of himself, to be able to pamper himself in even such a small way as using sweetly scented bars of soap and a matching hair wash… it was strange how these people knew exactly what his favourite smell was… of dark roses… dark red and black roses mixed together so interracially that he had often thought he found a new smell inside the beautiful mixture whenever he actually had a chance to smell it… Petunia had once told him as a boy that it was his mothers favourite as well… he believed that had been where his love for it had originated.

He selected a fluffy white towel from the stack and quickly dried off his upper body and feet before wrapping it around his waist securely. He knew his body had changed. Could tell just by looking down, but he was afraid of what he might see should he actually look I the mirror, and so he made sure his eyes never laid onto the huge mirror that could be found in the bathroom as well. As he entered the room he walked slowly to the closet… would he be allowed to use the clothes?

Harry jumped and span as the woman's voice broke the silence… how long had she been there? "Go ahead Harry. The clothes were made for you a long time before you were born, they are yours by right… and no I haven't been here long, I was caught up making arrangements to bring the others to the house" she explained not even seeming to have to consider whether or not to tell him what she had been doing, even if he really didn't see how it concerned him, as she continued to pull his old clothes out of his trunk and throw them onto a pile in disgust.

He nodded once and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a simple white polo shirt, retreating back into the bathroom to change quickly and walked back out in the first pair of clothes that had every actually fitted him and asked the two most prominent questions that had been floating around in his mind since the shower helped kick start it. "Um… it's not like I don't appreciate everything and all… but who exactly are you? And more importantly, what's this other prophecy that I apparently have a part in?" To Harry his voice showed just how uncertain he was even if his movements didn't as he timidly sate on the edge of the bed… this woman may have shown that she currently wasn't a threat, but he didn't know how she would react to questions and he instinctively fell back onto old habits… timid and shy… don't ask questions or else…

He sighed in relief when she answered, her voice holding no threat to him, though he found what she told him very hard to believe. "First you must know some hidden history for you to truly understand what I'm telling you, Harry, so please make your self comfortable." She paused and waited until he had shifted further onto the bed before continuing. "Every one knows the Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry was created by the four greatest wizards at the time – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, and that after a while Salazar left the castle after a disagreement with Godric to wonder the world, many assuming he was consumed by evil and tried to take over the world." She stopped to make sure he was still following along with the story and Harry realised that what he was going to be told would be a _very_ different version to what everyone else knew.

He nodded again for her to continue speaking, watching as she began gathering up the pile of his old clothes and began the task of slowly, one piece at a time began to chuck them into the fire place as she continued her narration. "What history left out was that Rowena and Godric were half-siblings, and though she loved Salazar with all her heart, when Godric said he was vile and planning to bring about the wizarding worlds end, she believed him. It was this that caused Salazar to leave the castle… he couldn't stand to be around Rowena when her brother had just forced her into an arranged marriage, for we must remember that at the time even through she was even more powerful than her brother women did not really have any political power." She sighed and stoped in her task a moment and Harry thought he could feel sadness coming off of her.

"Godric and Helga married and had four children, Rowena conceded to the marriage with her chosen husband and bore a single child before she was changed and he abandoned her. Salazar wondered the world for some time, occasionally sleeping with women though he only got one pregnant… with twin's, until he heard of what happened to Rowena and returned to her… supported her and helped her come to terms with her changes. Not long after she changed him and they began to live a quiet and secluded life where no one could find them." A smile was playing on her lips now and Harry was beginning to wonder… either this lady was a hopeless romantic or she had been there… her telling was although lacking in detailed far to involved for it to be anything but… and when she said changed… did she mean like he had been?

"What even fewer are actually aware of is that Rowena had the sight, and foretold of a time of darkness where certain people would need to be guided… this prophecy like all of hers were recorded and stored in the headmasters office as Godric believed they would be the best candidate to guide and lead the ones spoken of…" she stopped and Harry found he was leaning forward slightly, waiting for the next bit of information she could slip him… if what she said was true than Dumbledore had been manipulating him from the very beginning. "Do you want to hear the Prophecy I speak of young one?" she asked softly, and Harry found that he was actually reluctant to hear what this one would contain… will he have to kill more people? Sacrifice all the ones he cared about… and strangely he was afraid that he would have to do it alone… forever alone…

Drawing in a breath he nodded slowly… he nodded again, throat still caught up with emotion… he needed to know what was in store for him, even if it would break his heart to do so…

She smiled sadly at him before speaking and Harry had the feeling that she knew of his fears…

"**_From the four lines _**

_**Three shall be born,**_

_**When evil rises **_

_**Under the false snakes banner**_

_**The Phoenix**_

_**The Dragon**_

_**And The Unicorn**_

_**United **_

_**Then seek ye the Phoenix**_

_**In the ashes of despair**_

_**The Dragon, misunderstood**_

_**In the midst of pain**_

_**The Unicorn, pure and true**_

_**Amongst folk not of her own**_

_**For united these three**_

_**Shall bring balance at last**_

_**To a world that offers nothing**_

_**But fear and scorn**_

_**But be warned **_

_**Those who have no place**_

_**The Raven and Snake**_

_**Will guide the chosen three**_

_**In their destiny**_

_**Two will be coupled**_

_**While the other is called**_

_**Two instantly together **_

_**While the other drawn to true mates call**_

_**The three will come**_

_**When the false snake rises**_

_**And those once trusted**_

_**Meddle in things best left alone"**_

Harry sighed in relief at the contents… he hadn't been given another burden to bear alone… he would be accompanied by two others, and if he understood the prophecy's content correctly they would have two guides along the path… two teachers…

He decided to think about the contents out loud, to see if he could work out who else was chosen… "The four line… it means the founders doesn't it?" she smiled and nodded, obviously pleased that he was going to work things out and not simply ask for an explanation… no Harry was going to start acting his age… "so obviously one of us is the offspring of two founders as there's only three chosen but four founders… the evil rising is referring to Voldemort… so is the false snake… though I think it was put that way to show that the chosen should be found after his second rising." He said thoughtfully and waited until she nodded before once again continuing, though he noted that she didn't filch back at the madman's name. "I think… I think I'm the Phoenix… mourning Sirius death… in despair… the dragon… I don't know… probably Draco Malfoy… but I don't know how he could be misunderstood… nor in pain… and the Unicorn… I have no idea…" he took a breath and looked directly into her eyes as he asked the next question. "Are they all my age… does the worlds future really rely on teenagers that should simply be worrying about their schooling and love lives?" his voice was as soft as hers had been before, a variety of emotions running along it… he didn't want to be alone true, but did he really want others to have go through the same things as he did and would in the future?

He didn't even see her move but relaxed instantly when she wrapped her arms around him in comfort and pulled him onto her lap like a mother would their hurt child. "Shhh… it's alright Harry… why don't you let all those emotions out… keeping them locked inside does no good, and I am here to listen… the prophecy, and all prophecies are just basic outlines of what must happen… they speak nothing of how it is to be done young one… you and your friends will decide that…" she continued to murmur reassuring half sentences as she rocked him slowly and he sobbed… it was the first time he had let himself cry openly since he had left the headmasters office not long ago… and though it may be strange, doing it on this woman's shoulder seemed like the most natural thing in the world… this was probably what it was like to have a caring shoulder to cry on… perhaps he could even compare it to what his mother would have done…

* * *

Well now that thats done... REVIEW!

How was it? good? bad? not even worth a Troll on my OWLS? tell me what you think...

i'd actually appreciate your honest oppinion, though it would help if any critism is constructive...


End file.
